The Healers
by ravenclawrabid
Summary: A Dramione lovestory. Hermione is through with Ron and got a divorce from him. She's 40 now so she didn't think she would fall in love again,but when Hermione gets sick, Draco is her healer. Even when she recovers they still talk. Will Hermione and Draco last until the end or will they become enemies all over again? This is my very first story so, please leave me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Something is wrong with the computer when I'm saving so there might be words missing. Enjoy!)  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The year was 2020. Hermione had signed the divorcement papers and left that cold and gloomy place. "I should be happy," Hermione thought with sorrow, "I'm a free woman and yet I'm the most depressed I could be right now!"

Hermione had loved Ron for many years, but he had changed in the past 3 years. He had been going out and getting drunk and had been very demanding. She was sick of it and not going to let her children stay with him any longer!

She and her children had been staying with her friend, Luna (Lovegood) Scamander. Luna and Hermione were sitting at her table one day chatting. "Luna, what am I going to do? I'm 40 years old and I'm probably not going to find love again!" "Well…..You could always plant a garden and talk to the plants. I hear it's good for plants when you talk to them." Luna replied. Hermione giggled but then realized she was being serious.

Hermione started feeling pain. "Ugh.." Hermione leaned over in agony. She had fell and started to pass out. The last thing she remembered was Luna slowly walking over to her.

She later woke up to find she was at 's hospital. She tried to go back to sleep until she heard the door make a tiny squeak. Her eyes opened immediately. She was VERY surprised by who she saw.

There stood Draco Malfoy in a healer's uniform. The last time she saw him was three years ago when they were loading their children on the Hogwarts express.

He looked at her. "Oh you're up." he said tiredly. "Am I dreaming?..." Hermione asked him. "No. 'fraid not Granger. Yes I know, it's a surprise to see _me _healing _you_."He said casually. He was flipping through papers on his clipboard. "Do I have a cure yet?" she asked worriedly. His silver eyes looked at her brown. "Well, not yet. We know it's some muggle virus. Have you been stressed lately?" She squinted at him as if she was trying to determine what to say. He sighed. "You don't have to tell me why." He said impatiently. "Yes. Very." She replied.

He was walking out the room when he turned to her and said with his old smirk, "You've aged well."

He was right, she had. She didn't really look 40. Maybe 30 ,but 40? Not a bit. She didn't have very many wrinkles and if she did, they were very light. Also, she didn't have the frizzy hair she had when she was younger. She had voluminous waves now.

"Thanks I guess..." She said awkwardly. He nodded, closed the door, and got back to work.

Hermione went back to sleep and started having a nightmare which seemed more like a memory.

**(A/N Dream in italic's) ~**

_Hermione was back at her and Ron's old home. It was 2:00 in the morning and Ron wasn't home. Hermione started to panic. She apparated to Ginny and Harry's home. Hermione banged on the door._

_Harry came to the door. "The hell...What is it Hermione?..." Harry asked sleepily. "Where's Ron?! Was he with you at work today?! Have you spoken to him?!" Harry sighed. "Can't we talk about this in the morning?" Hermione slapped him hard. "FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Harry looked her directly in the eyes. "I really don't know. He hasn't been himself lately." Harry responded sternly.  
_

_Somehow she found Ron passed out at a bar. She ran over to him. "RON! RON! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ron looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "G-Get away from me woman..." He told her ,giving away he was completely wasted. He started to doze off again. "Ron! This isn't okay! You have two children!" He glared at her.  
_

_"Ron,Please..." She started to beg. "W-Wwwww..." He was going to say something, but he was way to drunk to even complete a word. Hermione tried to pull Ron up, but he was too heavy. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GET UP!" She screamed at him. "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE WOMAN! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"  
_

_She stopped pulling and stepped back with her eyes watering. She processed what he had just said. _

Hermione woke up with tears in her eyes. She realized the dream she had was what she pretty much had to deal with for three years! "Hermione,Calm down." she thought to herself, "I don't have to deal with him anymore! Ron was an ass that let alcohol solve his problems, not me!"

She sat up and thought for a few minutes about the dream she just had. Her mind was racing a mile a minute when Draco walked in again. He looked at her and saw the bothered face she had. "Granger, Do I have to give you anxiety medicine?" She glared at him. "Why do you still call me Granger? I could be married and have changed my last name!" He gave her a weak smile. "Hermione...I know what happened between you and that weasel. Luna told me when she brought you here." "I'm sorry. It's just that...I feel like the old Ron died and was replaced by a monster." Draco looked to the ground as if he was having depressing flashbacks. "Hermione, my wife died a year ago and-" "Oh Draco! I didn't mean to offend you!" Hermione panicked. "I wasn't finished. I was just gonna say,I know how it feels to lose someone you loved." "I'm sorry Draco...your lost is much worse than mine." They were both silent for a minute. Draco broke the silence saying "I better get back to work ,Hermione." "Draco! Wait!" He turned to her immediately. She smiled. "Call me Granger. It makes me feel like I'm young again." He smiled and shook his head. "Bye Granger." "Bye Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione and Draco small talked every time he came to check on her. Whether they talked about the book she was reading or an interesting case he was having. Sometimes they talked about completely random things.

"So Malfoy..." she said with a smile. He looked up at her from his clipboard with a smile.

"Granger?"

"I was wondering, when I get out of here, when you have a day off, do y-"Draco cut her off.

"Granger, are you asking me out?" She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, I was going to."

"Tell you what Granger. Right before my lunch break, I'll tell you to get dressed into your normal clothes and on my lunch break, I'll take you out to a nearby restaurant. Got a deal?"

Hermione smiled. "Even better."

An hour or so had passed and the two were off to lunch.

They sat at a restaurant not too far away from 's.

"So Granger, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine. I think maybe it was just stress getting the worst of me."

"Yeah that's what the rest of the doctors and I think."

"I think you've really calmed me down Draco. You've made me happier than I've been in a while. Ron never really listened when I was talking about a new book I got, my co-workers, or when I talked about the kid's grades. When I was feeling down I attempted to talk about my troubles, but he just told me get a drink." She looked down with a remembering face, reminding her of all the trouble she had in her marriage then looked to Draco with a sad smile.

Draco had really felt bad for Hermione. With all the beauty and brains she had, he expected her to be with Prince Charming. At least when he lost his wife, Astoria, she didn't come back and turn into a rude, uncaring, bitch.

"Hermione...What happened in the last three years that made Ron like this?"

She thought hard for a moment. "I really don't know. People used to call me the brightest witch of my age, but I really don't know what happened. Three years ago when it started, he wasn't a drunk but he stayed out late, but he always came home at about 12:30. He told me he had a gambling problem but a lot of our money was never gone. I assumed he was cheating, but if he was truly faithful, he would tell me. I never found any clues of him cheating so I just stopped trying to find out for the sake my heart and our marriage. Little did I know back then how much worse it would get."

Draco looked down to find that their food had in fact arrived. He looked at the time and he had to be back in 10 minutes. "Uh Hermione...I have to be back in 10 minutes, so would you mind if we speed eat?"

They ate like they've never had food before and paid the bill. Draco held out his hand. Hermione held on tight knowing they were about to apparate. Draco squeezed a bit and kissed her cheek and they popped right back into the hospital.

"By the way Hermione, I think they'll be letting you go tomorrow." She grinned then pouted. "When will I get to see you?" "Weekends, days I have off,etc." She smiled and held his hand to the elevator. They stepped into and were the only people into the elevator.

"In case I don't see you much after this, I want to give you something" Hermione said with a sexy smile.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He was quite surprised but loved it. He put his arms around her waist. When the elevator stopped, they automatically ripped apart and acted as if they didn't even know each other.

Hermione and Draco smiled with one another and she knew, that this was just the beginning of her new life.

**(Followers and readers! I have REALLY made this chapter way too rushed so I'm having trouble thinking of what to write for chapter 3. I really don't want to delete the story, so here's where you come in. I would really like if you could comment ideas for the next chapter and I will give you credit and a shoutout if you have an account! PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW!) **


End file.
